opera sabun
by esspadass
Summary: Ya. Kisah mereka seperti opera sabun kesukaan Tetsurou. [ kuroofem!tsukki, au!, #christmaseve 12/24 ]


**Disclaimer:** Haikyu! © Furudate Haruichi

 **Pair:** Kuroo Tetsurou Tsukishima Kei

 **Warning:** Genderbend, kuroofem!tsukki, romance, probably ooc, alternative universe, plotless

 _ **a/n:**_ _Fik ringan buat kurotsuki #chris_ _t_ _maseve 12/24. Mungkin ini cheesy dan enekin kali ya wkwk_

 **opera sabun**

 _Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apapun dari fanfik ini. Semua chara di sini adalah milik Furudate-sensei_

* * *

Uap mengepul dari mulut Kei. Sepatu hak tingginya ia ketukkan beberapa kali ke jalanan dingin. Rambutnya masih dalam bentuk gelungan rapi. Kalung sederhana pemberian Tetsuro menghias lehernya dengan cantik, tertutupi mantel tebal dan syal krem. Beberapa anak rambut keluar tetapi Kei mengabaikan karena tidak cukup mengganggu arah pandangnya. Ia menghirup badannya, memastikan tidak ada bau aneh yang menguar. Tetsuro berlari agak tergesa di platform, menghampiri dengan napas tersengal.

"Maaf Kei. Keretaku tadi _delay_ sepuluh menit karena salju,"

Kei tidak protes karena Tetsuro bukan pria tukang kibul. Ia membenarkan syal merah Tetsuro kemudian berjalan beriringan dengannya. Keduanya masih berpakaian formal kantoran. Mereka sama-sama pergi tanpa lebih dulu pulang dan berganti pakaian. Antara menghemat waktu atau memang sama-sama ingin cepat bertemu. Baik Kei atau Tetsuro tidak mengomentari penampilan satu sama lain.

Kei menggandeng lengan kanan Tetsuro seiring perjalanan. Hak tinggi di musim dingin memang kurang mengenakkan. Etalase-etalase toko penuh dengan berbagai barang dan berhias lampu warna-warni seperti bagaimana natal biasa terjadi. Bel berbunyi ketika sepasang kekasih itu masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran cepat saji.

"Hitoka akan mengadakan _baby shower_ besok lusa,"

Tetsuro meneguk teh hangatnya dan terperangah.

"Lagi? Anak ketiga?"tanyanya dengan tidak percaya.

"Iya,"jawab Kei kalem, memasukkan sepotong ayam ke dalam mulut kecilnya.

Tetsuro menggeleng. "Uwah...Mengesampingkan pendek badannya, si Hinata ini benar-benar enerjik dan subur. Menakjubkan," kelakarnya, memuji semi mengatai. Tetsuro mengaduh mendapatkan injakan kecil di kaki bersepatu pantofelnya. Kei menatap tidak suka karena Tetsuro berbicara hal-hal aneh saat keduanya sedang makan. Tetsurou berdeham.

"Jadi kau mau memberi kado apa?" Tetsuro lihat Kei berpikir.

"Hmm...entahlah. Aku belum memutuskannya,"

"Baju bayi?" Tetsuro mencoba memberi saran. Kei menggeleng.

"Tiga tahun kau memberiku saran yang sama. Apa kau sendiri tidak bosan dengan isi kepalamu?"

"Oya? Bagaimana bisa bosan kalau isi kepalaku cuman kau seorang,"

Kei memutar bola mata. "Hentikan gombalan kuno itu,"

Pria itu terkekeh. Ia sama sekali tidak tahu menahu mengenai _baby shower_. Dia tidak pernah mengalaminya, maksudnya, dia laki-laki. Bukannya cuman para wanita saja yang mengadakan _baby shower_? Laki-laki itu tidak pernah membicarakan bayi saat berkumpul dengan laki-laki lainnya. Kalau tidak tentang seks dan wanita, ya pekerjaan. Tetapi dalam kasus otak Tetsuro benar-benar terisi Kei, Kei, Kei dan Kei. Ia bekerja juga demi Kei.

Ia lihat Kei mengaduk-aduk ayam gingsengnya. Tetsuro mengetuk-ngetuk meja menggunakan jari, mencari ide untuk ia berikan pada kekasihnya.

"Kurasa datang langsung ke tokonya bukan ide yang buruk,"cetus Tetsuro, tersenyum. Kei menggumam ragu.

"Inspirasi akan muncul kalau kita mencarinya langsung ke surga barang-barang perbayi-an. Bagaimana?" Tetsuro memastikan. Kei ingin tertawa. _Surga perbayi-an. Kosa kata dari mana, Tetsuro sayang?_

"Kalau kau tidak keberatan sih,"

"Sejak kapan aku merasa keberatan, sayang. Hujan saja kutembus demi mengantarkan obat sakit menstruasi ke apartemenmu,"

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu saat itu dan oh? Aku tidak tahu kalau kau tidak ikhlas."

Tetsuro tergelak. "Itu hanya perumpaan, Kei, duh. Gampang ngambek sekali,"

Kei meminum ocha hangatnya dan memakai syal serta mantelnya.

"Mau kemana?"

"Ke toko bayi,"

"Habiskan ayammu dulu,"

"Itu kebanyakan," sahut Kei. Tetsuro menggaruk belakang kepala, memanggil pelayan dan memintanya untuk membungkus sisa ayam yang masih banyak di dalam mangkuk. Kei berkata kalau Tetsuro sangat memalukan, namun pria itu tidak mendengarkan.

"Biar nanti aku yang habiskan di rumah,"

Kei menghela napas, tidak melontarkan kata-kata lagi. Tetsuro tidak bisa menyalahkan. Kei dari dulu tidak pernah bisa makan banyak. Wanita tersebut pernah muntah karena menghabiskan semangkuk katsudon setelah mendapat dorongan Tetsuro di kencan kedua puluh enamnya. Tetsuro tidak mau hal tersebut terulang.

"Aku lupa meminta setengah porsi,"

Tetsuro tersenyum kecil. "Aku tahu ketampananku membuat kau lupa segala hal,"

"Nanti-nanti aku makan bersama Ushiwaka saja kalau begitu. Dia tidak merugikan orang,"

Tetsuro tersenyum karena Kei tidak sedang mengelak. "Kau sedang menggodaku?"

"Tidak. Aku makan bersama dengannya di kantin kalau istirahat. Dia pria yang cukup baik dan sangat tenang," jawab Kei kalem.

Tetsuro mengerang. "Aku yakin urusan ranjang dia payah— _ittai_!"

Kei mencubit lengannya keras, menatap galak pada pria berambut gelap tersebut. Beberapa orang melirik mereka. Kei meneruskan langkah kakinya, tanpa menunggu Tetsuro yang masih mengelus lengan kanannya.

"Oke. Maafkan aku, _baby_ ," Tetsuro mengejar dengan langkah lebar-lebar, menyelaraskannya dengan Kei.

Kei akhirnya memutuskan untuk membeli sebuah topi rajut lucu berwarna biru muda dengan tali panjang dikedua sisi dan sepasang sepatu berbahan lembut yang berwarna selaras. Tetsuro menunjuk kereta bayi yang berada di pojok ruangan seharga seratus ribu yen yang tentu saja mendapatkan tatapan jengkel dari kekasihnya. Kei bukan seorang jutawan. Itu terlalu mewah dan mahal dan mereka –lingkaran pertemanan Kei dan Hitoka dan teman perempuan lainnya—bukan para sosialita. Tetsuro pada akhirnya mengiyakan dan mengangguk-ngangguk setuju.

Mereka lalu menuju kasir. Kei menolak ketika Tetsuro menawarkan diri untuk membayar dan berterima kasih atas idenya untuk pergi ke 'surga perbayian ini'. Seorang anak kecil berusia tiga tahun berlarian dan tiba-tiba saja menabrak Tetsuro dan ia memasang wajah takut-takut saat pria berambut hitam itu membantunya berdiri. Kei memerhatikan Tetsuro yang tersenyum dalam percakapannya agar anak kecil itu lebih berhati-hati. Dia lalu berlari kepada seorang wanita yang sedang memilih-milih piggy-glass dan memeluk kakinya. Anak kecil itu berpipi gembil kemerahan, berambut seperti mangkok berwarna hitam, melihat Tetsuro dengan mata bulatnya.

"Aku tidak tahu kau punya potensi untuk menjadi pengurus bayi," cetus Kei ketika keduanya berjalan. Tetsuro terkekeh malu. Dia memang tidak mengerti _baby shower_ tetapi dia diberkahi kepandaian dalam bersosialisasi—tidak memandang usia—

"Aku tidak kikuk seperti seseorang," sindirnya. Kei cemberut, memeluk belanjaannya erat. Lampu-lampu kecil berkelap-kelip, mengelilingi pohon natal yang menjulang tinggi. Kei baru sadar jika di sekelilingnya telah dipenuhi oleh berpasang-pasang kekasih. Dia akan terlihat menyedihkan jika berjalan sendirian walaupun memang Kei tetap akan memasang wajah tidak peduli. Wanita itu menoleh ke samping dan tidak menemukan Tetsuro. Dia tidak menyadari kapan pria itu pergi dari sisinya. Kei celingukan, menelusuri ke segala sisi untuk seorang pria berjambul dan berjas kantoran.

Orang-orang berlalu lalang, tertawa bahagia dan seorang wanita mengumpat melalui telepon ketika melewati Kei. Mungkin orang tersebut kesal karena kencannya batal atau pria yang diteleponnya ketahuan selingkuh. Kei tidak mau ambil pusing. Wanita berambut pirang itu punya masalahnya sendiri.

Dia baru saja membuka kunci layar sentuh ponselnya untuk menghubungi pria sialan yang baru saja kabur itu ketika tepukan di bahunya membuat kepalanya refleks menoleh cepat dan satu buket mawar merah masuk ke dalam retinanya. Tetsuro tersenyum tampan –tetapi Kei tidak akan mengakuinya—lalu memberi isyarat menggunakan mulutnya agar Kei segera menerima mawar tersebut.

"Kau ingin membuat kita beku di sini, sayang?" Tetsuro nyengir.

Beberapa orang bersiul dan pasang mata menatap kagum bercampur iri pada mereka. Kei ingin membungkus kepala Tetsuro memakai plastik hitam lalu menendangnya sampai ke planet Mars.

"Kau benar-benar tidak tahu malu," ucapnya menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak keras.

Tetsuro menaikkan sebelah alisnya. "Kalau kau membiarkanku berada dalam pose begini, kita akan semakin menarik perhatian," Tetsuro cerdik sekali bermain kata. Kei kesulitan untuk mengambil keputusan dan memikirkan untuk kabur saja seakan tidak mengenal Tetsuro tetapi dia khawatir pria itu akan berteriak memanggil namanya, bisa-bisa dia mati karena beban malu. Kei masih ingin hidup. Kulkasnya belum dibersihkan dan minggu depan kupon untuk mendapatkan satu liter susu gratis akan selesai.

Kei dengan cepat mengambil buket mawarnya dan dia baru menyadari kalau butiran salju telah turun. Ini seperti opera sabun kacangan kesukaan Tetsuro dimana seorang kekasih mendeklarasikan cinta sucinya di tengah salju putih ketika hubungan mereka tidak mendapat restu dari orang tua si gadis.

Tetapi mereka bukan pasangan yang hubungannya terlarang. Kei menatap mawarnya, begitu merah dan wangi. Kepalanya kemudian mendongak, wajah Tetsuro beberapa senti dari wajahnya. Kei merasa jantungnya berdentum kencang tetapi dia tidak lantas lupa daratan.

"Akan kupatahkan hidungmu kalau kau menciumku sekarang," Tetsuro tertawa patah-patah, merasa horor sendiri karena kilat di kedua bola mata madu Kei bukan main-main seriusnya. Sebagai gantinya, pria itu menyentuh hidung Kei menggunakan telunjuknya dan berkata pelan dan begitu dalam.

"Ayo pulang,"

Telinga Kei memerah.

.

.

.

.

Dec, 24 2017


End file.
